cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Kavner
Julie Kavner (1950- ) Deaths in Film None Known TV Deaths NOTE: Since Kavner voiced multiple characters on The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy & Marge (1990; animated) '[Marge Squirrel]: In the ''Itchy & Scratchy cartoon made to make fun of Marge (also Kavner) who was protesting the show's violence, the Marge Squirrel gets her head knocked off with a baseball bat by Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) after scolding both Itchy and Scratchy (Harry Shearer) after beating each other up. They both shake hands after killing her. *'''The Simpsons: Selma's Choice ''(1993; animated) '[Great Aunt Gladys]: Dies (off-screen) of a bowel obstruction. Her death is reveal when Marge (Kavner) tells her family. Her corpse is seen at the funeral and she appears in a video will that family watch in Lionel Hutz's (Phil Hartman) office. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated)'' [Patty and Selma Bouvier]: Burned to death by Reverend Lovejoy (voice of Harry Shearer). *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror VI (1995; animated)' [''Marge Simpson]: In a opening sequence a hanged (along with Dan Castellaneta, Yeardley Smith and Nancy Cartwright) when living room. *''The Simpsons: Lisa's Sax (1997; animated) '[Patty and Selma Bouvier]: Both Patty and Selma melt outside during a heatwave while Homer (Dan Castellaneta) sits there in his air-conditioned home laughing at them in a daydream sequence had by Homer. (Both characters survive in reality.) *The Simpsons: Simpsons Bible Stories (1999; animated)' [''Marge Simpson/Various Characters]: Walks down a stairway into Hell, along with the rest of the Simpson family, when they discover the Apocalypse has started while they were asleep in church. (Naturally, the ending of the episode is non-canon; Julie's other characters also likely died in the Apocalypse.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XI (2000)'' [Marge Simpson]: In a opening sequence, "Marge" (voiced by Kavner) is beaten/stabbed/burning (along with Dan Castellaneta and Nancy Cartwright) by angry mob. *''The Simpsons: Tales from the Public Domain (2002; animated) '[Marge Simpson]: In a fantasy sequence parodying ''Hamlet'', Marge (as Gertrude) commits suicide by hitting herself in the head with a mace, after declaring not to clean up the dead bodies at the end of the fantasy. *The Simpsons: Treehouse for Horror XIV ''(2003; animated) '[Patty Bouvier] In Reaper Madness, Patty is killed (off-screen) with a touch of death by Homer (Dan Castellaneta) who is working as the Grim Reaper. Her body is seen when Homer puts it down in an attempt to fool God (Harry Shearer) who intended for Marge (Kavner) to die. *''The Simpsons:'' Treehouse of Horror XV (2004; animated) '[Marge Simpson]: Killed in an explosion, alongside everyone else in Springfield, when Homer (Dan Castellaneta) pushes the core destruct button in the nuclear plant in his death throes after being shot by Ned (Harry Shearer), which blows up the plant and the whole town. She is seen in Heaven, alongside her family and Ned. *'''''The Simpsons: Four Great Women and a Manicure (2009; animated) '[''Marge Simpson]: In a fantasy sequence, she dies of a heart attack brought upon the the spirits of people she persuaded Homer (Dan Castellaneta) to kill so he can have the lead role of Macbeth. She appears as a ghost for the rest of fantasy. Marge survives in reality. *The Simpsons: The Serfsons ''(2017; animated) 'Bouvier-Serfson: After being turned into ice, she walks into a dragon's mouth as he breathes fire, and melts, killing herself and the dragon (this could be non-canon and not happen, but as an ancient relative of the Simpsons, it could have happened.) *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXX (2019) [Marge Simpson]: *The Simpsons: Thanksgiving of Horror (2019) [Patty/Selma]: Gallery Julie Kavner.jpg|Julie Kavner Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Deaths scenes by bowel obstruction Category:Video wills Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by touch of death Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Parody death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by staked Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:National Lampoon Cast Members